


Escape

by MonochromeMog



Category: Original Works
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Can be read there under the same name, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Gay Marriage, Homophobia, Homophobia in NI, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Psyical Hurt, Scarring, Violence against gays, cuteness, originally posted on Quotev, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love blooms in Northern Ireland as two young teens meet during a school day. Follow Blue Storm and Zak Sapphire Edsall through their hardships as they plan to move country to get married. Will they be able to be married as they always dreamed? Or will fate tear them a part?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If homosexuality offends you, then please don't read this. 
> 
> This is a original work with original characters. I own everything except for references I make within the story. 
> 
> Enjoy reading! ^^

"Wi-ld, wi-ld..."

With a tired groan, Blue rolled over to face the bedside table. He opened his amethyst eyes, searching for where the noise was coming from. He flopped his right arm uselessly, hoping it would land on the hazel table that sat beside their bed everyday and every night. He groaned again, in annoyance this time, when he couldn't find the source of music. 

"You are positively lazy, y'know that?"

Blue looked up into the crystal azure eye that stared back at him. The music turned off and Blue was only now realising that Zak was holding his phone the entire time. Blue shot him a dark look. "Hey, don't get angry at me." Zak huffed brows furrowed. "You were the one who wouldn't wake up no matter how hard I shook you. I swear, you could be a bear hibernating..." Zak trailed off in a grumble. He was already dressed, jumper and all. The necklace that sat against his chest gleamed at him and he smiled tiredly. He grabbed Zak's unsuspecting wrist and pulled him down, settling him against his chest and in his muscular arms. Zak sputtered in surprise, looking at Blue with eyes as wide as saucers. 

"You're gonna get my clothes all wrinkly! I ironed them this morning!" 

Blue ignored Zak's compliant and just continued hugging him close. His chin sat on Zak's fluffy, soft, blonde hair and his eyes closed in content. "You're impossible..." Zak mutters, sighing softly but snuggling closer. "Hmm..." Blue hummed softly. "Maybe, but you love me anyways..." He adds, his fingers gently combing through Zak's blonde locks. Silence surrounded them, but they didn't mind. They just want to be in each other's company. 

BANG

They both jumped in surprise as something hit their window. Blue tucked Zak's head against his chest protectively as he glared at the window. He waited a moment, seeing if anything else would hit the strong glass. When nothing happened, Blue hesitantly coaxed Zak off his lap and stood. Zak looked at him with worry clearly in his eyes. "Blue...?" Blue opened the window slowly, only a crack though. There was a group of teenagers below, sneers plastered on their faces. The person at the front - the leader, Blue assumed - had a stone in hand and when he spotted the angry young man he threw the stone while shouting profanities. Blue closed the window quickly and ducked down. He covered his head as glass shattered. He looked up and saw Zak gone. Dread filled in his gut as he crawled towards the bed. "Zak?" He called, teeth gritted together in order to contain his rising anger. 

"I'm here..." Came the stuttered reply. Zak was on the other side of the bed, cowering slightly in fear. Blue crawled towards him and wrapped his arm around him in an attempt to comfort the younger man. "Shh, it's okay..." Zak nuzzled Blue's bare chest, his hands clenched behind Blue's back. Blue rubbed Zak's arm before whispering in his ear. "I'm gonna get the phone and call the police. Where did you put it?" Blue struggled to keep his voice level; he knew if he showed panic, then Zak would panic as well. The poor man was already shivering in fear. Zak looked up at him and Blue's heart broke at the kicked-puppy like expression on his boyfriend's face. "It's still on the bed..." He brokenly whispered, head tucking under Blue's chin straight after he revealed his information. "Alright, alright... Zak, I need you to let me go so I can call them, okay?" Zak whimpered, tightening his grip. "I know, I know, but I need to call them. I'll come straight back, okay? I promise." It was a long, silent, tense moment later, but Zak did let Blue go and snuggled his red panda teddy instead. 

Blue ruffled Zak's hair, took a deep breath and prepared to run towards the phone. Another sound of glass shattering alerted Blue that he needed to hurry or Zak would get injured... And he wasn't letting Zak get scarred for life again, not after that incident. With that, he got up while still trying to stay low. 

"It's gonna be a long day..."

 

(AN: Song mentioned at the start is Wild by Troye Sivan)


	2. Chapter 1

Blue Storm was generally a pleasant man. He could get along with anyone, make everyone laugh and was friends with nearly everyone. He was handsome, welcoming and friendly. Teachers praised him, students looked up to him and towns people treated him like a prince. Life couldn't get any better for the teen. 

It could get worse though and it did.

When Blue became friends with a younger teen that goes by the name of Zak Sapphire Edsall, people instantly turned away from him. There were teachers who became nastier towards him, taking off marks on a test for the simplest things. Most students started making fun of him, doing harmful and sometimes deadly pranks. The townspeople didn't even speak to him. Blue didn't understand why; all he did was befriend a lonely soul. Why was that so horrible? 

Obviously, Zak saw something he didn't and tried to avoid him. Of course, Blue would not let that happen. There was something Blue was missing and he was determined to find out what it was. 

So one day, after school and there were only a few stranglers, Blue cornered Zak at the place they met - the lone cherry blossom tree in the school courtyard. Zak didn't need a bus, Blue had already checked and found out Zak walked home. Blue tried to relax his demeanor, he didn't want to frighten the poor boy, but his curiosity and confusion was clouding his judgement. Leaning forward ever so slightly, Blue narrowed his shining amethyst eyes. Zak instinctively moved back, his head making a small 'thud' against the brick wall. "Why are you avoiding me all of a sudden?" Blue questioned, leaning further in. Zak stuttered and stammered, his face beat red because of the close proximity. 

"Don't act like you don't know..." Zak spluttered, averting his azure gaze and focusing on the far wall. He snapped back to attention though when Blue tapped his cheek gently. "Eyes on me, buddy." Zak pushed against Blue's chest, trying to get him away from him. Blue didn't budge though, he only grabbed Zak's wrist firmly, but it was strangle bland. Zak blushed more and kept his head down, not daring to look up at the stronger teen. "I honestly don't know." Blue sighed, his expression softening when he saw Zak try to push himself into the wall more, almost as if he was trying to transform into the wall. "People are avoiding and bullying me. I just want to know why.." 

Zak risked a glance up at Blue and was quite shocked to be met with a sullen expression. Guilt made itself known as Zak locked his gaze with Blue's. He gulped before shakily replying. "People are avoiding you because of me..." He confessed, hands twisting in his jumper. Blue shot him an incredulous look. "Eh? 'Cause of you? What the Hell is that suppose to mean?" Zak cowered at Blue's agitated tone. Blue seeing this, tried to reign in his agitation. Scaring Zak was the last thing he wanted to do. "Why are people avoiding me because of you?" 

"You don't know...? Everyone in the school knows so why don't..." Zak trailed off, looking thoughtful for a moment before jumping as if he remembered where he was. "I'm gay..." Blue raised a brow. "And...?" Zak's jaw hung open in shock for a moment, Blue sighed and clamped it shut, shaking his head. "I honestly do not understand the problem, care to explain?" Zak furrowed his brows in confusion and suddenly, he was all up in Blue's face, frustration in his eyes. "What do you mean you don't understand? I'm gay, you asshat! The problem is obvious!" Blue let amusement flash across his face as he stared at the usually timid speaker swear at him. "The problem isn't obvious, actually. Why should your sexuality matter to anyone else?" 

"Because people in this school are nosy, homophobic bullies! That's why!" 

"Well, I only wanted to know... And if they're starting to act like that, then I guess I have no more friends... But why are you avoiding me, Zak?" 

"Is everyone being vague or are you just oblivious?" Zak grumbled, a heavy blush still resting on his cheeks as he huffed and crossed his lanky arms over his chest. Zak had suddenly turned shy again, his gaze fixed on the ground. Blue tipped his chin up and beamed at him. "Hey, hey, don't get all shy on me now. Though, it's a pretty cute look on you!" 

"Huh?" Zak's eyes widened. "You mean..." 

"What? You didn't know? I thought it was obvious. Kinda surprised people didn't realise, but hey, what can you do?" 

"No way you're gay! Everyone loves you!" 

"Correction, 'loved,' no one likes me now. But honestly? Who cares?" 

"I care! That's why I've been avoiding you!" 

Blue leaned forward again, his hands grabbing Zak's bony shoulders to pin him against the brick wall. He looked down at him, his nose touching Zak's. "Huh? Are you a hypocrite or something?" He asked, his face twisting into a snarl and his voice going huskier. Zak felt fear engulf him and he started shaking. "No!" He stuttered, "I avoided you so your reputation would stopped being ruined!" He ducked his head, his eyes clenched shut as he awaited the beat down he was surely about to receive. 

Blue stared down at Zak with a confused look, then laughter bubbled to the surface. "You're such a dork, you know that?" Zak stared up at him in wonder, his shaking reduced to trembling. "I had no idea you cared so much, Zakky!" 

Zak stammered, his anger draining as nervousness took over his words. "It's Zak! And of course I care! You're my friend, right?" Blue nods, his smile brightening if possible. "Yep, my only friend. You care way much more than everyone else!" 

"Friends are suppose to care, stupid." Zak paused and looked up at Blue shyly. "Can you step back now, please?" 

"Oh, right." Blue placed a kiss on Zak's nose as he stepped back. His grin widening as Zak blushed and lifted a hand to his nose. "Come on, I'll escort ya home since it's my fault you're out very late..." Blue held out his hand, waiting for Zak to accept it before walking at a slow pace. 

"Thank you, Blue..." 

"No, thank you, Zak..." 

Blue could feel a relationship building from the day they walked home together. He had a good feeling about Zak, and he was right. Three years they started dating. Their life was full of happiness, adoration and loyalty. 

However, they didn't know it yet, but tragedy was waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you have a nice day! 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. ^^


End file.
